


Give and Take

by Music_Junkie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, a little bit of smut, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Junkie/pseuds/Music_Junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HoneyMustard Human AU. Underfell!Sans thoughts on his and Underswap!Papyrus's relationship, sort of. This is like, 90% fluff and 10% smut, and 100% self-indulgence. There needs to be more honeymustard fics out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).



Give and Take (Human AU)

 

Other Papyrus lets you get away with a lot of things. To be fair, you let him get away with lots of stuff too. You let him hug you, though he’s careful never to do it more than 3 or 4 times a day, being respectful about your capacity for touch. You let him kiss you, and it’s kinda cute how he never kisses you on the mouth unless you initiate it. Though the forehead and cheek kisses are nice too, so you’re not complaining. 

You let him ruffle your hair like he does to his brother, and much like the other Sans, you swat at him and tell him to quit it. 

He lets you use him as a pillow most of the time, because it’s nice to stretch out on Stretch (heh heh), and just lay on him. 

Bonus points, he’s a cuddler, half the time you end up pressed between him and the back of the couch, tucked under his chin and wrapped up in his arms so all you see is the orange of his hoodie, the black straps of his tank top, and the dark hollow of his throat. 

(Which is great, because then, the other half of time you can leave hickies and he makes this indignant noise once you start, but hey, the moans make up for it, he’s ridiculously sensitive around his neck. And the bruises look lovely against his dark skin.)

Once again, you’re both sprawled on the couch, except there’s something very cigarette-like tucked between his lips. 

“...thought you quit smoking.” 

Stretch doesn’t even open his eyes, just flicks the object into his mouth, crunching it, and shoves up the sleeve of his sweatshirt to reveal a nicotine patch. 

“ah, candy cigarettes.”

“gotta fight the craving somehow.” 

“I think you just have an oral fixation. “

“maybe.” He finally opens eyes and grins, sticking his tongue out at you, and you notice something new. 

“hey, when did you get this?” You place a finger on his tongue, because there’s a small, silver barbell right in the middle of it. 

He raises an eyebrow at you, and you remove your finger. “sorry.” 

“I’ve had this for years. Got it when I was 18. Sans flipped out.” 

You can imagine that, even though Papyrus is barely one year younger than his brother. “why a tongue piercing?” 

“eh, felt like it.” 

“I haven’t seen it ‘til now.” Or felt it, really. 

“‘cause I don’t wear it all the time. I take it out when I need a break.” 

“huh.” 

He chuckles. “permission for a kiss?”

“permission granted, duh.”

“c’mere then.” 

You’re tugged down into a very nice kiss, and while the barbell feels a little odd in your mouth, it’s not much different than usual. 

You don’t know why, but the idea of Stretch having piercings, well, it’s more than a little hot. Maybe it has something to do with how he slouches, like he’s hiding himself, or maybe because he’s so laid-back most of the time, but regardless, it’s still hot.

The best thing about the current make-out session is that there is plenty of groping involved, and really, any chance to touch bare skin on Papyrus is good, because he keeps himself covered a lot. So working him out of his hoodie and down to his tank top is a bonus. 

(Along with the new hickies spread around his collarbone, fuck yes.)  
_____________________________________________________________

Today is like any other day. Stretch has the day off, so does Blue, and so do you. Normally when the three of you have simultaneous days off, you spend it doing your own thing. Sometimes all of you work on a puzzle, which is nice, unless it’s one of those ridiculous Puzz 3-D ones, because the foam pieces are shit to work with, you’d rather deal with cardboard or even better, wood. 

Sometimes you go visit your brother, or poke your head into Undyne’s lab. 

(You try not to do that too often. Last time, the two of you nearly blew yourselves up, and Alphys, Stretch and Blue nearly had heart attacks. You maintain it was fun as hell anyway.)

Except DJ Napstablook is in town, and Blue has been dying to attend one of his concerts, and Stretch just got him a ticket to the latest one as a present for his birthday last week, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out where he’s gonna be tonight. 

Which just leaves you and the other Papyrus, on your birthday, and you haven’t said anything. Mostly because you haven’t really thought about it, it’s just another day. 

So when Pap suggests that you two go out, you’re game. You don’t know what he’s got planned, but it’d be nice for just the two of you to have the day to yourselves.

And it’s a fun day. You go to Muffet’s for breakfast, and without having to ask, you two are steered towards your favorite table. Food arrives almost instantly, like it was planned, and it’s even your favorite, a stack of fruit pancakes with honey cider syrup, and a large mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. Except you know that unless it’s specifically asked for, the hot chocolate doesn't come with with whipped cream.

You squint suspiciously at Papyrus. “what’d you do?”

“called ahead so she’d have our order ready, so we can eat and carry on with things. there’s a triple feature at the matinee, starts at ten, figured even with previews, we can still make it.” He’s digging into his own plate, which holds a pile of scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and thick cut bacon. 

That makes sense. “what’s playing?”

“all of the Men In Black movies.” 

Oh hell yes. Granted, you prefer the first and the third over the second, but they’re all still fun to watch. There’s very little talking while you eat, because both of you tend to get pretty absorbed in your food.

Papyrus pays at the counter for the meal, and you pay for a few cookies to go, because damn if Muffet doesn’t have a way with all things pastry-related. Or maybe Pap is rubbing off on you, you’ve developed a taste for sweets lately.

Hopping the bus to the movie theater is an adventure on it’s own, since you don’t care much for public transport. Fortunately, it’s a reasonably quick ride. As predicted, when Pap buys the tickets, you’re informed that the movie has already started, but it’s still in previews. 

You find your seats, and settle in. 

By the time the first movie ends, you’re getting a bit thirsty, so you pop out for a drink, and offer to get Papyrus one. He requests Coke if they have it, and you nod. 

By the time MiB 3 finishes, both of you have demolished a jumbo bucket of popcorn and a soda each, and Papyrus suggests you two go to Grillby’s for lunch, since you’re in the neighborhood for it anyway.  
_____________________________________________________________

You’re really starting to wonder if this is a date or something. So far, breakfast at Muffet’s, movies, lunch at Grillby’s, and now, wandering around the mall, and stopping in various clothing stores. Stretch buys you a hoodie of your own, deliberately a couple sizes too big, but it means you’ll stay warmer, and he’s even given you a piggy-back ride. 

(Personally, you don’t think it was necessary for his hands to linger on your ass, but then again, it’s not necessary for you to slide your hands under his shirt collar either, so fair is fair.) 

By the time the day has ended, you have received a birthday call from your brother. Blue has called you too, which is nice of him, and he promises you a present when he gets back. 

Dinner is Chinese food, and you may have splurged just a little on extra crab rangoon, which Stretch finds hilarious. 

And now you’re back home, sitting on the couch in your pajamas, wrapped in the new blanket you’d bought because it was a) fuzzy, b) red, and c) it was on sale anyway.

Papyrus hasn’t objected to watching what you’d found on TV. A vampire movie, funnily enough. 

(Let the Right One In, with the original Swedish language track and English subtitles. And no matter what your brother insists, you are not a movie snob, it’s just that there are times when the dubbed version of a movie is flat-out awful.)

Once that’s over, there’s a kiss pressed against your cheek, and Papyrus rises off the couch. “I’m gonna go to my room. Happy Birthday, Sans. You’re still my favorite Cherry.” 

Goddammit. You pull the blanket over your head to hide your blush, and mumble out a ‘thank you’. 

“Did you have fun?” 

You nod. 

“Good. I wanted to make sure you had a good birthday, after all.” A brief pat to the top of your head, and then he’s gone. You hear his tread on the stairs, then the creak of his door opening and closing. 

You sit there for a bit, thinking over everything. 

Wait a minute. 

_“I wanted to make sure you had a good birthday.”_

That sneaky motherfucker. You knew things had been set up. Granted, the day had been good overall, but you knew it’d been too much of a coincidence for most of it. You check the time. It’s only a little before eleven. 

Hmm. Still technically your birthday. And Pap had said that he was only going to his room, not that he was going to sleep. 

You tuck the blanket around yourself a bit more securely, and head upstairs. Papyrus is indeed on his bed, and opens his eyes to watch you enter. 

You drop the blanket in favor of yanking one of the pillows out from under his head and beating him with it. All he does is laugh and raise an arm to shield himself from the blows. 

“YOU’RE SUCH AN ASS!” 

“IT WAS WORTH IT!” 

“YOU COULD’VE GIVEN ME SOME WARNING!” 

“THAT DEFEATS THE PURPOSE!” 

“A DATE IS ONLY A PROPER DATE WHEN ONE KNOWS THEY’RE ON IT!” 

“I KNEW YOU’D FIGURE IT OUT ANYWAY!”

He pulls you down to meet him, still laughing, and rolls you over so he’s covering you, and kisses your face. Grumbling, you allow it, raising your arms to hold him better. 

“you’re still a jerk.” 

“uh-huh.” 

“but it was a really good birthday. thank you.” One of the better ones you’ve had in a long time.

“mm-hmm. I’m glad you enjoyed it though, really.” 

“‘s not midnight yet, still my birthday. what are the chances of birthday sex?”

“funny you should ask, ‘cause they’re pretty damn good.” He grinds down on you, and you arch into him. 

Clothes are removed in short order, and it isn’t too long before you’re both naked, and you can touch as much as you like. 

There's a lot of things you like when it comes to Papyrus. You like how easy-going he is about sex. Fuck what the movies say, sex is not this dramatic, fearsome, life-changing moment or whatever. Sex is supposed to be fun, not scary. 

And sex with Papyrus is fun, because he always messes with you somehow. Whether it’s mock-growling into your stomach before a blow-job, or tickling your sides just to make you flail, it’s never scary. Just fun, and mostly gentle. 

(Though when you can talk him into getting rough, that’s great.)

You appreciate that, because not everyone has a partner like you do, and not all your experiences with other people have been this way either.

Tonight is no exception, although you really want to get your hands (and hopefully your mouth) on his dick, dammit. But at some point, he’s acquired lube, and has his fingers in you and is determined to make you squirm, which is just unfair.

Especially since he’s sucking marks into the juncture of your hips and thighs, and then his mouth is around your cock and he’s rolling that damn barbell up the underside to the tip, pressing in and sucking hard oh _FUCK_ -

You clamp your legs around him as you shake through your orgasm. After you catch your breath for a moment, you tug at his hair. “c’mere.” It feels like he’s too far away for some reason.

“mmm?”

“just...c’mere.” 

He obliges, settling on top of you. “what’s wrong?” 

“nothing. wanted you closer, ‘s all.” You’re getting better at this communication thing. 

“oh. well, I’m here. this is your show, you run it how you want, I’m an active participant, shall we say.” 

“yeah, well, the active participant needs to quit tormenting me.” You wiggle. “I’m loose enough.” Definitely relaxed enough after the first round. Two fingers is usually enough for you, but Pap usually insists on three. Which is fair enough, the dude’s not exactly average. 

(A bit more than average, actually, and while you’re not a size queen, you can certainly appreciate a big dick.)

“pushy.”

“damn right. whatcha gonna do about it?”

He pinches your nipple, and you yelp and slap his hand away. 

“you were saying?” 

“such a jerk.” 

“mm, but I’m your jerk.” He rolls over so you’re straddling him, and gropes around under a pillow, producing a condom. He holds it up, and you shake your head. 

“I _want_ to be a mess tonight.” 

“alright, happy to oblige.” 

And the best part is, he means it. He lets you drive, so to speak. It’s an easy thing to guide his cock inside you, and settle slowly, his hands on your hips keeping you from moving until you’ve adjusted. 

(Which usually takes a couple minutes, but fuck does he feel good.)

A quick roll of your hips makes him arch into you, hard. A steady push and pull, slick and easy and deep every time. Blunt points of pain where his fingers dig into you, heavy pants and gasps and moans. The creak of the bed, the slap of skin on skin, muttered praise and endearments punctuated with curses. Brief kisses on whatever skin you can reach. 

All this is not new, and yet it’s still special every time, because it’s Papyrus, this laid back, slightly lazy, tongue-pierced guy who treats you gently, with kindness and love and still gives you shit when you provoke him enough. 

Who adores his brother like you adore yours (even when they’re utter brats), who lets you curl up with him for no reason other than because you want the company sometimes. 

Who has said he’s _yours,_ and you like the thought of being _his,_ and what pushes you over is the sharp sting of fingernails raked down your spine, and teeth on your neck. 

(You love it when he gets rough.)

Papyrus doesn’t leave you alone after sex, at least not for very long. Which is good, because despite being reassured otherwise, you still can’t shake that idea that he’ll leave you period. 

He doesn’t leave you this time, even though you’re both sweaty and sticky and in dire need of at least a quick wipe down. 

You flop on him, and he ‘oofs’ before patting you. “aww, did I wear you out?”

At least he’s as breathless as you are. You manage a “fuck you,” before thumping him on the shoulder. Bastard doesn’t even have the decency to flinch.

“well, that’s always an option, but I don’t know if you’re up for round 3.”

You groan into his chest. “you’re awful.” 

“I know, but you love it.”

“‘sposed t’ be nice t’ me, ‘s my birthday.” You shift so he can slide out of you, and wince. Yeah, you’re gonna be a bit sore, you both went pretty hard at things for a little while. 

“I was very nice to you. still being nice, in fact.” He sits up, and pats your back. “c’mon, we need to clean up. I’ll even carry you.” 

You loop your arms around his neck. “mmkay.” Really good sex always makes you sleepy.

You’re lifted up, and carried out of the room, and you spare a moment to be glad Blue isn’t home. 

Cleaning up doesn’t take long, and neither does changing the sheets. Papyrus cheats and uses his magic to do it, but you don’t care, not when he tumbles you in the bed and wraps himself around you after pulling the blankets up to your shoulders, including the new one. 

You doze off to the sound of the rain starting, and the even cadence of Pap’s breathing. 

A loud boom of thunder makes you jerk awake just as a flash of lightning blazes across the window. Another loud boom makes you flinch, and you check the bedside clock. It reads 7:36 a.m. 

You’re not crazy about thunderstorms, even less so when they wake you up ridiculously fucking early. 

(You are not, never have been, and never will be a morning person.) 

You flop back down with a groan, wondering how the hell Stretch is still asleep despite all the noise. You look over at him, and yup, he’s dead to the world, even snoring a little, the dork.

You trace a particularly nice bite mark on his shoulder, grinning. It’s already bruised, but at least you hadn’t broken the skin. 

He doesn’t even stir when you move closer to practically lay on top of him, delighting in the full body skin to skin contact, because naked cuddles with him are rare. 

(Papyrus is body-shy sometimes, and you’d almost suspect the cause of it to be bullying or too many jokes about his height, except you know how protective Sans is of his brother.) 

It’s not a bad way to spend the morning, though. The thunderstorm can fuck right off, but otherwise, being held in the tangle of arms and legs that belong to someone who cares about you, well. 

Not bad at all. 

Later, you and Pap drag yourselves out of bed for a late lunch in your pajamas, then curl up on the couch, watching murder mysteries. The storm is still going, making it a perfect setting to snuggle up under your new blanket.

Sans comes home near the end of the second movie, gushing about the concert, which was a double hit when Mettaton showed up as a surprise singer. Apparently, Napstablook had planned it for awhile. 

“AND THEY’RE GONNA RELEASE IT ON DVD AND OH MY GOSH THERE’S INTERVIEWS AS AN EXTRA AND EACH COPY IS GOING TO BE SIGNED BY BOTH OF THEM OH MY GOSH PAPY I HAVE TO GET ONE WHEN IT COMES OUT!” Sans practically bounces in place.

“wow. sounds spectacular and fun.” 

“IT WAS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY TICKET IT WAS THE BEST PRESENT EVER AND YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME THE BEST PRESENTS BUT THIS ONE WAS THE BESTEST! AND DJ NAPSTABLOOK SHOOK MY HAND WHEN HE AUTOGRAPHED MY POSTER, AND METTATON THINKS I’M CUTE, AND HE AUTOGRAPHED MY POSTER AS WELL!” Stretch is nearly tackled off the couch by his brother’s hug, and you just laugh at him. He rolls his eyes at you, but pats Blue’s back. 

“OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! CHERRY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I KNOW IT WAS YESTERDAY, BUT I GOT YOU A PRESENT!” He runs over to the door, where he’d dropped his bag. He digs around in for a moment, then comes back, proudly handing you a box of DJ Napsta-brand snacks (which is just frosted cookies shaped like turntables), along with a t-shirt that is two sizes too big for you. 

“I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT YOU’D LIKE, SO I KEPT IT SIMPLE!” 

“thanks, Blue. I’ll wear it tonight, how’s that?” 

“IT CAN BE A SLEEP SHIRT, THAT’S WHY I GOT IT SO BIG.” 

“cool.” 

“YOU’RE WELCOME! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS GLAD YOU APPROVE!” He beams at you. You open your arms and beckon at him. 

Hilariously enough, his eyes go huge, and he looks at Pap, who shrugs and nods at you. 

“well?”

He steps into the offered embrace, and gently hugs you. You pat his back, then drop your arms after a moment. He doesn’t let go. 

“uh.” 

“MWEE HEE HEE HEE.” 

You tap his back. “we’re done here, dude.” 

“NEVER! YOU DON’T LET ME HUG YOU THAT OFTEN, I MUST ENJOY THIS WHILE I CAN!” 

“well now I’m feeling left out.” There’s an additional weight and extra arms on you, and you groan. 

“oh _god_.” 

“nope, but just papyrus and sans will do.” 

“I hate you both.” 

“NO YOU DON’T!” 

“nah, you don’t mean it.” 

You don’t, but you have an obligation to be as contrary as possible sometimes. 

Both of them let you go after a few minutes, and Blue bounces onto the couch next to you. 

“So! Whatcha guys watching?”

Stretch squints at the tv. “well, we were watching murder mysteries, but I think they’ve gone off.” 

“I know something we can watch! Undyne told me about something called Vampires Suck. It's a parody of the Twilight movies.”

Stretch straightens up, looking interested. “really.” 

(You’d nearly died laughing when you found out about Pap’s utter hatred of those movies.

“FUCKING SPARKLY VAMPIRES AND FUCKING STUPID CREEPY OBSESSIONS AND FUCKING BULLSHIT AND FUCKING VAMPIRE BABIES WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE.”

“ya know, they’re based off a series of young adult novels.” 

“THEN CLEARLY THE WORLD HATES US.”

“it does not, you drama king.”)

Blue sets up the movie, and all three of you shuffle around to get comfortable on the couch. 

_“What would you do to save someone you love? For Edward, I would do anything.”_

“oh no.” 

“SHH, PAPY.” 

Stretch obediently shuts up, and you snicker, earning an elbow in your side from him. 

As the movie continues, none of you can keep a straight face. From the scene in the biology classroom- 

“why does she just have a random baby in the bag? what the hell?” 

-to the scene in the parking lot, all three of you are laughing and slightly mocking the movie. Stretch absolutely loses it when Edward claims to be done with normal chicks.

_“I have finally found someone as freaky as me.”_

_The camera pans over to show Lady Gaga, and music plays for a few seconds before it pans back over to Iris, who sighs, and then Edward, who shrugs. “Too freaky?”_

You pat Stretch and Blue on the back, as both are practically sliding off the couch laughing. 

In all fairness, you lose it when Jacob turns into a freaking chihuahua in the forest when he’s trying to save Becca. The Raining Men sequence with Jacob’s werewolf pack requires the movie to be paused so all three of you can choke through giggles. 

Eventually, the movie is resumed, though Papyrus doesn’t stop mocking various parts. When it’s over, it’s later than you thought it was. Practically dinner time. Pizza is ordered, as nobody particularly wants to cook, and, well, you’re all comfortable at this point, and moving to greet the pizza delivery guy is about the most anyone wants to do. 

So movie and pizza night it is, until almost midnight, when Papyrus scoops up his brother and carries him to bed, while you opt to teleport to Papyrus’ room. Maybe it’s a little presumptuous, but hey, he did fuck you silly last night, and lately, you’ve been in his room more than his brother’s.

You pull on the shirt Blue gave you, and it’s actually pretty comfortable. You decide against wearing anything other than boxers under it, and climb under the blankets. Okay, so maybe your motives for choosing Pap’s room have more to do with how comfortable his bed is, since it’s a fucking queen-size that’s soft as hell. 

You don’t look up when he enters the room. “if we ever break up, I’m stealing this bed.”

“good luck getting it out the room.” 

“think I can manage it.”

“uh-huh. with a member of the guard on duty?” 

“sure. if I can talk my bro out of a race car bed, I can talk Blue into letting me have your bed.” 

“ ….a race car bed?”

You groan into the pillow. “don’t ask.” It’s a little bittersweet to think about how your Papyrus once wanted to be a race car driver when he was younger. You’d talked him out of the race car bed, but into a compromise with race car-themed sheets and blankets instead. 

“not gonna.” Pap climbs in next to you after flicking off the light. The two of you lay there in silence for a moment. 

“hey stretch.” 

“hmm?”

“I know what you are.” 

A snicker. “say it. out loud.” 

You pitch your voice higher. “you’re pale, you abstain from sex…”

“say it.” 

“Jonas brother.” 

“Yes! ...wait, what? No, I’m a vampire!” 

“that was gonna be my second guess.”

Pap starts to say something, but ends up sniggering into his pillow. 

You grin into the darkness, pleased. It’s always nice when you can make him laugh at something you say or do. _____________________________________________________________

The days pass like usual, a blur of work, days off, visits to your brother when you can actually tolerate each for more than a few hours at a time, mailing bad jokes and puns to your penpal (who is very quick on the draw and somehow knows equally bad ones), and then suddenly, Stretch’s birthday. 

And you’re pissed off because he didn’t say anything, and the only reason you even knew about it was overhearing Blue ask his brother what he wanted as a present.

_“uh, hadn’t thought much about it, bro. you know I never do.”_

_“I KNOW! WHICH IS WHY I DO INSTEAD! Do you want a new game? Steam is having sales right now, and I bet they have something you’d like. Maybe that Momodora game everyone’s raving about?”_

_“how about a hug and kiss on the actual day, and a handmade cake? And I’ll think about getting it at some point, maybe.”_

_“I HUG AND KISS YOU EVERYDAY, YOU GOOF! BUT I CAN DEFINITELY MAKE YOU A CAKE OR TWO.”_

_“see, there ya go, that’ll be a good present right there.”_

You’d asked the other Sans about the exact date, with the explanation that you wanted to get his brother a gift. Turns out it is literally in three days, giving you enough time to figure out what to get him.

Fortunately, you know just the thing. The actual birthday is spent hanging out with Blue and Stretch and their friends, but the day after is a different story. 

After breakfast, you inform Papyrus that you’re taking him on a date. 

“are you still mad about your birthday?” 

“no. but I’m letting you know that we’re going on a date so you don’t spend all day wondering what’s going on. it’s proper date etiquette or some shit.” 

“yep, you’re still mad.” 

You roll your eyes. “am not. now come on asshole, the matinee is playing Jackie Chan movies, and I’m buying.”

Stretch chuckles, but shoves his feet into his sneakers, and follows you out the door. 

You treat him to lunch, but he insists on paying for nice cream after, so you hit up the local Nice Cream Guy’s cart. 

“so, what next?”

“next, I take you to a dark alley and ravish you.” 

You raise an eyebrow at his stunned expression. “I was joking, dude.” 

He snorts. “mean. you’re cruel to me, and it’s my birthday.”

“technically it’s the day after. and, well, if public sex is your thing, I mean, I ain’t gonna judge…”

You dodge the good-natured smack aimed at your arm, laughing. 

Later, after dinner and a round of dance dance revolution at the arcade, Stretch tells you he enjoyed his birthday, and he’s glad you did something for him. He promises to have the puzzle book you give him halfway done before the week is out. 

He’s even more pleased when you fuck him into the mattress that night. Twice. 

(And considering how vocal he gets, you make a note to do it more often. Especially when he pulls your hair on accident, apologizes, but then does it again once you tell him it’s okay and that you like it.)

The relationship between you two isn’t perfect of course, but it’s good, it’s stable, and you’re both working out how much give and take is needed. 

And that is fine by you.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! Happy belated birthday, 0netype! This was supposed to be shorter, but then the characters ran away with the story. And for some reason, I love the idea of Swap!Pap with a tongue piercing, I dunno why. I also like writing from fell!Sans' point of view. 
> 
> I DO love the parody of Twilight, hence why they watched Vampires Suck, which is pretty funny. Other than that, I have no real opinion on it. :p To clarify something though, it wasn't the idea of public sex that got Pap distracted, but rather the idea of Sans taking charge.


End file.
